


Where Angels Fear to Tread

by Medie



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My, oh my, but those words were a mite creative. Hard to imagine sweet little Kaylee coming up with those all on her lonesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Angels Fear to Tread

Serenity's heart had stopped. Out in the black, stranded and alone without anyone to come looking, she was wounded. Lost. To her inhabitants, the silence was eerie, the cold encroaching and the irritation oppressive. In response, for the most part, they kept to themselves and out of sight. Save for the two brave souls who made their way to the engine room, not quite daring to enter.

"Think she needs a hand in there?" Mal offered by way of question, leaning against the wall just outside the door.

There was a loud clank followed by a flood of quite creative expletives which filled the air and spilled out into the ship.

My, oh my, but those words were a mite creative. Hard to imagine sweet little Kaylee coming up with those all on her lonesome and he knew he hadn't taught them to her, Zoe sure as hell hadn't and Simon, well now, if Simon had passed those on to her the boy was going to come up a mite in his estimations. Nah, Jayne was the likely culprit. After all, Jayne had the most cause for cussing next to Mal and most of his causes for cussing started and ended with Jayne. Symmetry as his Momma would've said.

Zoe appeared to consider his question for a moment before venturing out, tilting over enough to look. She took a measure of the situation, considered it, probably mulled it over a bit in her mind and sussed it out before pulling back.

"Nope."

Which was, to say, she'd follow him into the gates of hell if they had a beef with the devil himself but forget venturing into Kaylee's engine room.

"Right then," he agreed, "we'll send Jayne."


End file.
